The invention relates to an exchangeable closing and pouring cap for a container for liquids having an opening for pouring, in particular a soft drink bottle, provided with suitable connecting means for placing the cap on the pouring opening, an outlet in the cap for the liquid connection between the container and a pouring lip on the cap and a sealing means which is movable between a closing position and an opening position thereby closing and opening the outlet respectively.
Such a cap is known, for instance, from the European patent application 0 567 374. The cap disclosed therein is in particular meant for bottles or tubes containing, for instance, cosmetics or maintenance products. The construction of the cap is quite intricate and is also unsuitable for pouring soft drinks fast.
It is especially in the area of soft drink bottles that a good cap is much needed. Particularly in catering establishments precious time is wasted by every time having to unscrew and after pouring having to screw on the standard screw cap in the case where larger soft drink bottles are being used. Moreover, with carbonated soft drinks the well known problem exists of the carbon dioxide disappearing quickly if the bottle is not closed properly, or remains open too long during pouring. Also, the content of soft drink bottles becomes ever larger nowadays, making it ever more important that the bottle can be closed well and that the bottle remains open for as short a time as possible.
It is now the objective of the invention to provide an exchangeable closing and pouring cap, whereby the above-mentioned problems are removed effectively.